The Dragon Of Aiden
by Whitetiger770
Summary: The kingdom of Arendelle is facing the treat of war from Prince Richard of the Southern Isles, Hans older brother. Anna convinces Elsa to summon the warrior king Erik who happens to be Elsa's arrange husband. The problem is he drives her nuts and he controls the power of fire. Can these two forces learn to work together? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon of Aiden.**

 **Authors note: "At Worlds End" was my favorite "Frozen" fanfic for a lot of reasons, the best one I can think of is the character of Erik. As an original character, to me, Erik was Elsa's polar opposite. That is the kind of romance I enjoy. When the author took down the story some time ago, I was sad at first but then decided to do something about it. So I created my own story with some of the characters and used my own for of storytelling.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The War Begins.

* * *

 _ **Three years before the great thaw.**_

 _There is a long hallway with a red light shining from a distance. The dirt floor is bright red clay; the hallway is surrounded by rows of rusted prison cells. The men in the cells seem to be more beast than man. The sounds of the condemned and the smell are that of sulfur. To some it seems like a dungeon, to others it is like being taken into the pits of hell._

 _A man is being dragged thru the dungeons by two men that look like royal guards. The man being dragged said with anger, "Let go of me now you idiots!" The first guard than says to the man, "Quiet yourself, you two faced Prince. You are getting what you deserve."_

 _The prince is brought to the end of the hallway where his hands are strung up by chains. A man not too far from the prince puts his left hand into the fiery hot coals that is used to make swords. The man looks as if the fires weren't even so much as a tickle to the man. With his back to the prince, he looks like he is very strong with quite a few battle scars._

" _Prince Richard, you stand accused of trying to steal my kingdom, how do you plead?" The man in the shadows states._

 _Richard responded with glee, "Yes I tried, I'm only sorry I got caught hallowed king."_

 _The king removing his hand from the fire, it looks as if it only turned red. There is no sign of skin damage and no smell of burning flesh._

 _Richard with a bit of fear in his voice said, "Wait if you kill me, my father and brothers will avenge me! They will make sure that your kingdom will be nothing but a memory. It will not end with my death!"_

 _The king turned to face the prince, his face still hidden by the shadows; spoke in a calm voice, "I'm not going to kill you."_

 _He brought his hand to his face; his face now seen with the glow of his left hand revealed that he was a handsome man who appeared to be about eighteen years old. His brown eyes looked like that of a warrior. His short brown hair with blonde streaks looked like his hair was on fire from the glow of his hand._

" _I'm going to make an example of you. But I am not without mercy; swear you will never return and you'll leave this place unharmed." The king said with no hint of deception in his voice._

 _The Prince decided to spit in the face of the King, to show that he did not care about the King's offer. The King with rage in his eyes pressed his hot hand into the left side of Richards face. Richard screamed out in pain with the king's hand being pressed into Richard's face._

 _After the King removed his hand from Richard's face he then said to him, "Let it be known that I Erik, King of Aiden, do here by banish you Prince Richard of the Southern Isles with this mark. You are a two faced monster and now your outside matches your inside."_

 _Erik then said, "If you should ever try to return to my country with the intent of war, I will burn your kingdom to the ground AND YOUR INFANTS SHALL BE IMPALED UPON MY SPEARS AND THE MOTHERS THAT WEEP SHALL KNOW NO END!"_

 _As Erik left the room he said to his guards, "Take him to a doctor to treat his face and put him on the first ship back to his father and brothers." The guard said, "Of course my king."_

 _Richard screamed at the top of his lungs, "I SWEAR I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE DRAGON OF AIDEN! I SWREAR YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS FIRE KING!"_

 _Erik kept walking away as if he heard nothing._

* * *

 **Three months after The Great Thaw**

In the dungeons of The Southern Isles Prince Hans sat in his cell. One month ago today, he had tried to steal the kingdom of Arendelle from the snow queen first by trying to marry Princess Anna. Then when it turned out that Anna's heat had been frozen by her sister Elsa. He then showed his true face by trying to get rid of both members of the royal family.

Sadly for him, the plans were ruined when Elsa had found the love in her heart to control her power of snow and ice. Upon returning home, his father and brothers condemned him to five years in prison and after he served his sentences he would spend the rest of his life in one of the houses in the country with no titles to his name.

Hans thought he would spend another day alone until he heard a voice that he did not think expect to hear today. "Oh! How the mighty have fallen today." The voice said.

Hans looks and sees the person who said that he is Prince Richard, the sixth brother. Richard had always been well liked by everyone; and when he returned home from his mission from Aden, the people thought that the king of Aden was a monster to do what he did to Richard's face.

Hans looks at Richard and said to him with anger in his voice, "Well go ahead and say how disappointed you are in me. 'Oh Hans, how could you? We expect better from you because you're a prince of the Southern Isles.' You don't know what it's like to be so far from what you believed is yours and that power in your grasp, that you would….."

"Do whatever it takes to get it and make sure that you hang on to it. Yes Hans, I know what it's like," Richard finishing Hans's sentence.

Richard said to Hans, "I can't believe that you tried to kill the Arendellian royal family. Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you. You should be so lucky; I have to live with my failure every time I look in the mirror."

Hans asks in a puzzled way, "What are you talking about Richard? You got that scar from the failed attempted to get Aiden as an ally."

Richard started to laugh and after he calmed down said, "Come now Hans, you think you are the only bad one in our baker's dozen of a family. I got this scar from trying to do what you did. If you had been caught by the King of Aden, you'd probably be dead."

Hans realizing that he was not alone in his ambition for power, asks Richard, "So what's the point of this visit?"

Richard laughed and said, "Straight to the point, I like that. I have a plan that is a win-win. I'll talk to Father and get him to let you out. From there, we can assemble a number of our forces, we then take Arendelle. You get the crown and I get the Snow Queen. That sound like a fair deal?"

Hans then says to Richard, "Why do you want Elsa? I know she is beautiful, but I didn't think you had such feelings for her."

Richard said, "I admit she is beautiful, but I don't want her solely for her body. What I really have in mind is something different."

Richard then smiles a somewhat sinister expression.

Richard got his thoughts together, "So are you in or are you out?"

Hans thinks about this and realizes that his only chance for true freedom is to join Richard on his campaign. Hans is surrounded by a dirty jail cell with rats coming in from time to time and the worst food he has ever had, it was a no brainer to agree to this.

"I'm in all the way." Hans said to Richard with strong conviction.

Richard states, "Good, now we are going to need some help so that it is not just the two of us. We should ask our brothers Fredrik and Siegfried to join us in this endeavor."

Hans states with worry in his voice, "Really Richard, I'm not exactly big on the idea of the two of them joining us."

Richard countered with, "Why Hans? Still upset over the fact that the three of us pretended you were invisible for a year?"

"Let's just say its still a sore subject."

"Well it's in the past, now lets move forward to a new future."

* * *

At the palace of the famous snow queen in the Kingdom of Arendelle, the entire family sits down for dinner. At the head of the table was Queen Elsa, her sister Princess Anna to the left, Anna's boyfriend Kristoff to Anna's left, and finally there was Olaf the living snowman to the right of Elsa.

Elsa was the first to begin the conversation, "So Anna, how was your date with Kristoff ?"

Anna happily responds, "Oh! It was wonderful. we walked around town, held hands, and kissed under the stars!"

Waving her hands as if to signify the sky.

Kristoff tired out said, "Yeah it was great."

Kristoff felt as if he would go to bed early from all the fun he had.

Olaf then waved his hand and said, "Ooh! Me! Me! I want to talk about my day!"

Elsa chuckled and said, "Alright Olaf, let's talk about your day."

"Well…"

A guard burst thru the door creating a sound so loud that everyone had turned their attention to the guard, except Olaf who continued to talk about his day to himself.

He looked out of breath and made his way to the Queen and said, "Your majesty, we have a crisis on our hands. It's a declaration of war."

"From who?" Elsa asked.

"WAR!" Anna said terrified.

"Calm down feisty pants, I'm sure whatever the problem is it can be worked out." Kristoff said to calm his girlfriend.

"It's from the Southern Isles and Weselton."

"We're doomed." Anna exclaimed throwing her hands up in defeat.

Elsa composed and cool as ice said, "Why would they want to declare war on us. What happened three months ago was resolved."

The guard said, "The campaign is being led by Prince Richard and he has brought evidence that if you are left unchecked, you will become a threat in the future! Another thing he has both the Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans by his side!"

Elsa states, "Alright, I shall meet with Prince Richard. I will tell him he has nothing to fear. Send a message that I wish to have an audience with Prince Richard. Tell him I would like to resolve this matter peacefully and diplomatically."

The guard said, "At once your Majesty."

The guard then left the royal family in peace.

"…so that was my day. What did you think?" Olaf asked.

"That was terrible!" Anna exclaimed.

Olaf looked as if his heart had split in two and said, "Well it wasn't that bad. I kind of liked getting swarmed by all those honey bees."

"We aren't talking about your day Olaf! We are about to go to war!" Kristoff corrected.

"Over Bees?!"

"No Olaf. Not bees," Elsa sighed, "Alright we must be calm. I'll meet with Prince Richard and the matter will be solved. There will be no war."

"But what happens if you fail? We don't have an army nor have we had one! We haven't had a war in over a hundred years!" Anna said worryingly, "Maybe we should call for help! We could light the bond fires?"

"You know we can't do that!" Elsa yelled.

"Why not?!" Anna yelled back.

"One. War might not be an option! Two. We are no longer allies! Three. That fire breathing madman is the last person I would ever ask help from!" Elsa listed.

"Who?" Kristoff asked.

"My arranged husband…" Elsa begrudgingly replied.

"You had an arranged marriage?" Kristoff asked perplexed.

"Ooh, you have a husband?! How come I never met him? Does he have ice powers like you do?" Olaf asked.

"I don't have a husband, and I never will!" Elsa exclaimed slamming her hands on the table, ice slowly creeping from under her fingers.

Taking a deep breath Elsa explained, "When Anna was born, it was decided to uphold an old tradition where the eldest daughter would be given to the future King of Aiden as a bride. This was to keep to the alliance to the warrior country of Aiden, but before I turned eighteen there was an attempt at the King of Aiden's life. Arendelle was blamed for the attempt and the alliance was broken. The marriage was called off and all communication ceased."

"That doesn't mean Erik thinks ill of us. After all you guys were only eight. Its not like Erik wanted for all that to happen," Anna said carefully.

"Does he have ice powers? Do you think he could make me more snow friends?" Olaf asked oblivious.

"Erik?" Kristoff asked, "What's this guy like? So is he like the King of Aiden or something?"

"Well?" Anna rubbed the back of her head, "Sorta. Yeah? But he is not a bad guy. He once took on an entire army with his bare hands!"

"Cause that proves he is not a bad guy," Kristoff replies.

"And where did you hear that rumor?" Elsa asked.

"What? I read. People gossip," Anna said trying to shrug it off.

"I bet Erik can make a beautiful ice castle like yours and you two can live happily ever after. Then we can have double the fun of snow in summer, spring, fall, and even winter." Olaf continued to ramble.

"Enough! I'm going to talk to Prince Richard, and we will not have the threat of war at our door step!" Elsa affirmed.

"So we are not going to talk to the warrior king?" Kristoff asked.

"Do you know how much trouble it would bring if we brought Erik into this right now!" Elsa said trying to reason but Olaf broke thru the tension, "and on your wedding day he will make such beautiful ice sculptures!"

"OLAF! Erik doesn't have ice powers! He has fire!" Elsa yelled finally snapping at Olaf causing him to slightly melt in his seat.

Anna and Kristoff's jaws dropped in shock. "He has the power of fire?" Kristoff asked carefully.

"It's a long story, and right now this crisis is our utmost important. Tomorrow I will meet with Prince Richard and solve this. Without Erik." Elsa exclaimed ending the conversation.

* * *

In the Southern Isles, two men on horseback were out hunting deer. The morning was foggy, you couldn't see three feet in front of you. With the men were a group of dogs from bloodhounds to Irish wolfhounds. The first man was dressed in black and had black hair; he was the dogs' master. The other man had blonde hair and was dressed in white, armed with a crossbow. He was obviously younger than the first man. The dogs were sniffing the ground around them with many of them facing to the north.

The two men looked and saw a ten point buck surrounded by the fog. The older man whispered, "Will you look at that little brother. It's quite a catch today."

The younger one loaded his crossbow bolt into the crossbow and took aim. The younger one said, "A good hunt for this morning."

He fired his crossbow and it hit the deer in its side causing it to start to run though not as quickly as it could.

The deer then disappeared into the fog and the older brother started to laugh at his brother's failure and said, "Looks like I have to clean up your mess again," as he unchained his dogs and said, "Go get'em boys!"

The dogs then chased after the deer and disappeared into the fog.

The older brother put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and said, "Look on the bright side, my dogs will not go hungry today."

A voice then addresses the brothers, "Fredrick, Siegfried. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Fredrick and Siegfried look to see that it is Richard and say, "Not at all big brother, we just finished our hunt."

Richard says, "Good, I have a duty for the both of you. You see I am planning a little war with the kingdom of Arendelle, and I need a few good men to come with me. Are you two up to the task?"

Siegfried responds, "Like you ever have to ask, of course I will join. What better way to cement my glory than a war."

Fredrick said, "A war, I love it count me in."

Richard replies, "Good, Hans has also agreed to join us." Both brothers groaned at the mention of Hans.

Fredrick groans, "The baby wants to tag along… can we not just pretend he is invisible again?"

Siegfried adds in, "He always wants to tag along with us, riding on our coat tails. He is just not suited for war. He is too soft."

Richard replies, "He has knowledge of the enemy. We need him." The two brothers agree and leave for the castle.

Once Richard has returned to the castle, one of his servants comes into view and the servant than states, "Your Majesty, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are here to see you. Shall I show them to your study?"

Richard replies to the servant, "Yes, I'll be there once I finish my breakfast."

* * *

In the study, Anna and Elsa look around and see a painting of the prince. It is incomplete with the left side of his face not finished.

"Who could that be?" said Anna.

Elsa looks at the painting and states, "That must be Prince Richard. But why is the face not finished?"

Anna said, "I don't know but it gives me the chills. Ooh what's that?" Anna then went off the see some of Richard's belongings and Elsa followed. Anna saw a chessboard where it looked as if the game had just ended with the White queen claiming the Black king.

Anna said to Elsa, "Wow, look at this, both must be really good at chess and the way White plays he must really favor the Queen."

Elsa respond's shocked, "You know how to play chess?"

"Well, kind of. I mostly played by myself growing up. Made the rules kind of hard to learn, but I eventually got it," Anna started swinging her hands around as she talked. Right as she finishes her sentence, her hand accidently swings across the chessboard knocking all the pieces to the floor. They both gasp, Elsa covering her mouth with her hands,

"Anna! Put everything back!"

"I don't know which pieces go where!" Anna panicked.

All the sudden they hear a voice, "Its ok, I've been meaning to reset that board anyway."

The man walked into the room. As both women looked, they saw that it was Prince Richard. Anna first noticed his burned face and said, "It's nice to burn you…meet you. Sorry it's hard to think, because it's so hot…. I mean you are looking well, nice scar oops."

Elsa jabbed Anna in the ribs with her elbow and said, "Anna you are being rude. Prince Richard, it is nice to meet you."

"Likewise your Majesty and Princess Anna do not worry. I do not take offense to you. My scar is a part of me, a gift from a dragon."

Prince Richard took Elsa's hand and said,

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Elsa, descriptions of your beauty pales in comparison when seeing in person." He then kissed her hand. Elsa was amazed by his complement. Richard than went to Princess Anna and said,

"Don't think I have forgotten about you Princess Anna, your beauty is also worth noting." He kissed her hand.

"Oh wow what a charmer," Anna said smiling and giving Elsa a goofy look. Richard gestures to some chairs,

"Please sit. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh no Prince Richard we are good. Thank you for meeting with us. We have much to discuss," Elsa said.

"Straight to the point. I like that," Richard said with a smile on his face,

"I'm sure you wish to know why I have decided to declare war on your kingdom."

"Yes I would Prince Richard. If this is about Hans…" Elsa trailed. Richard interrupted her,

"No your Majesty, this is not about Hans. This is about your powers. While your kingdom adores you; we fear that you can come and conquer us. You have the ability to create winter in the summer. You can make any kingdom bend to your will if you wish. I wish to conquer your kingdom to keep you in check, so that we can watch over you. If you become how you say… a 'problem', we can deal with you quickly."

Both Elsa and Anna were somewhat angry at what Prince Richard said, but Elsa kept her cool. Elsa said,

"So if you conquer Arendelle, what would happen to it?" Richard said,

"You would still be Queen and you would still rule over your people the same as before. It's just that you have to answer directly to me. I would be the true ruler of Arendelle, and you can get married and have children. Your family line would be in no danger what so ever. You'll live a nice peaceful life as… figure heads if you will."

"Prince Richard, I must decline your offer," Elsa said politely.

"We spent thirteen years of our own lives in our own cages. You just want to put us in a new cage and all of Arendelle with us!" Anna shouted.

"And how are you going to stop me. Your Majesty, you have never been in war. Your Kingdom has no army and your magic… let's just say I know a few magic spells of my own. What could have been your only hope broke their part of the alliance thirteen years ago. I eat Kingdom's like yours for breakfast so you have a snow ball's chance in hell against me,"

Richard chuckled.

"We shall see Prince Richard," Elsa said as cool as ice. Elsa gets up from her chair and with a slight flutter of her cape made her way to the door. Anna trying to mimic her sister stands up fixing her dress. She looks at Richard and holds up her finger about to say something but no words would come out.

"Anna! We are leaving!" Elsa yelled back. Anna closed her gaping mouth and opts for sticking out her tongue instead. Anna quickly leaves the room after Elsa.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven stood near the ship watching as the citizens of the Southern Isles pass by and go about their business.

"Why didn't you go with them Kristoff," Kristoff said in Sven's voice.

"They said they would be fine and I had nothing to worry about," he said in his normal voice.

"What if something bad were to happen to them," came Sven's voice again.

"Just because one bad brother tried to kill them doesn't mean all of the brothers will try to kill them. Besides they don't let reindeers in the castle," Kristoff replied,

"Hey look Sven! They are back already, perfectly safe and ok… and upset… and not ok…" Kristoff left Sven's side and ran up to Anna,

"Hey feisty pants. Things didn't go ok I imagine."

"You're telling me," Anna said looking to the side as Elsa passed them. Elsa walked quickly with the head down and a trail of ice forming behind her. Somewhere behind Elsa a dockworker yelled as he fell feet up on said trail of ice.

On the ship back to Arendelle , Elsa paced in her cabin ranting to Kristoff and Anna who are sitting on Elsa's bed.

"What was I thinking?! We have no army and he knows magic!" Elsa continued to rant.

"Also he is a decorated war hero, a gifted strategist, and don't forget he eats Kingdom's like ours for breakfast," Anna continued.

"Not helping," Elsa exclaimed,

"what are we going to do?"

"Ok maybe we can raise an army of our own? You can make an army of marshmallows; now those were terrifying." Kristoff asked.

"The time window would be too narrow to raise the army and train them. The idea of an army of marshmallows; what if I lose control again? The people of Arendelle have only recently come to trust me. If I were producing snow monsters left and right, what would the people think?" Elsa reasoned.

Anna spoke with a quiet voice, "You could light the bon fires?"

"Anna. No," Elsa said.

"Elsa please! Erik is brave, strong, and kind and he's madly in love with you!" Anna reasoned. "No he is cowardly, insensitive, and a bully! And what do you mean he is still in love in me… Anna? Have you been keeping a secret from us?" Elsa asked. Anna looked to the away to avoid eye contact, "…. Nooooo. What would make you say that?... Alright I confess! Erik and I are kind of pen pals…?" Elsa could only stare at her sister in disbelief.

"What! I was lonely those 13 years! Erik was too. After the attack on his father, Erik was locked in the castle. He and I sent letters to each other once a month to just talk. Erik wanted to be at your coronation but things got complicated since the people don't trust us and we were blamed with the near death of their King and the breaking of our alliance that has lasted a thousand years," Anna rambled.

"Ok I get it," Elsa responded putting a hand to her head.

"Elsa, please. Erik is our only hope," Anna begged.

Sometime later their ship had arrived at the dock in Arendelle. The nobles stood outside at the docks waiting nervously for Elsa to leave the ship. Elsa and Anna's bulter and maid, Kai and Gerta, waited faithfully although nervous as well. The ship doors open and one of the lords rushed forward to greet Anna and Elsa as they walked out,

"Your Majesty! How did it go? Are we at war with the Southern Isles?"

"The Southern Isles have declared war!"

Elsa called out. The citizens started to talk among each other and were on the verge of panicking. Elsa continued to calm the crowd,

"Now I know this is troubling times, but do not panic! Fear causes us to lose ourselves! Fear will find a way to hold us back and it is easy to be afraid but fear is our enemy!"

"And we have a plan!"

Anna interrupted. Everyone immediately looked towards Anna for an answer. Anna laughs nervously and shifts towards Elsa and lightly elbows her and whispers,

"Tell them Elsa."

Elsa rolls her eyes and straightens up her posture,

"We will light the bon fires!"

The crowd talked among themselves now confused and unsure about their Queen's decision. Another lord stepped forward,

"Your majesty! What are the chances that Aiden will answer our call?!"

"We must have faith,"

Elsa replied coolly,

"Now light the bon fires!"

With the message given the guard on the watchtower lit the first bonfire. The light of the blaze traveled to the next towers which in turn that guard lit the next.

A few days ride away in the Kingdom of Aiden; a guard watching from a tower in the castle saw the last bonfire glowing in the distance. The guard paused, unsure of what he truly saw. Realizing what it was, the guard ran as fast as he could yelling the entire way,

"My King!"

The guard busted through the doors in the King's training hall and gave his message,

"My King! The bon fires have been lit! Arendelle has called for aid!"

Erik released his training partner from the arm lock. He stood up covered in sweat and said,

"Then the warriors of Aiden shall answer."

 **Thank You, don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon of Aiden**

 **Chapter 2: When fire meets ice.**

It had been a few days since Elsa lit the bonfires. To help ease their nerves Kristoff decided to take them to where the trolls lived to ask Papi, the head troll, for advice about what to do next. When they arrived at the valley of the living rocks it was night and the aurora borealis was dancing in the sky or as Anna would say the sky is awake.

When they arrived the trolls all came out to greet them. The trolls were as happy as can be when Kristoff came but they sensed something was wrong when they saw both Anna and Elsa with him. Papi moved to the front of the pack,

"Why have you all come to me? What is it you seek?" Elsa then explained what she knew, about Prince Richard, the impending war, and the lighting of the bon fires. Elsa continued,

"I have come to ask you of Arendelle's fate. What is the future of our Kingdom?"

"I should warn you. I can only see glimpses of the future. The future is not set, fate is what we make of it," Papi explained.

"This is fine," Elsa replied, "anything will be helpful."

Papi waved his hands towards the sky and aurora like visions appeared before them. A fire dragon flew across the sky,

"I see a dragon. The dragon will descend to Arendelle to fight for it. It will fight bravely but in the end, Arendelle will burn."

The dragon all of the sudden turned black and exploded into tiny black flames that spread over what looked like the Kingdom of Arendelle. Anna covered her mouth in shock and Kristoff looked up with mouth agape. Elsa felt her heart freeze in that one moment. The ground beneath her froze solid; everyone was silent and didn't know what to say.

They thanked Papi, said their good byes and went on their way. As they were heading back into the Kingdom on Kristoff's sled, they stopped by a tavern. Anna tried to cheer Elsa up,

"Maybe you need a drink? We can get the ones with the umbrellas and the new fruit! Umm pineapple! Ooh this place looks nice." As soon as Anna said that, a man flew out the window that was next to the door.

"Well… Looks like they already opened a window for you. That's what I call service," Anna laughed nervously as Elsa just got out of the sled without saying anything. As they all were about to enter the tavern, Anna pointed to a small group of horses that stood to the side. The white horse stood out among the rest. What looked like the Aidan royal crest was embedded on its saddlebag. Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulder in excitement,

"Elsa look! It's Aiden's royal crest! Erik's men must be here! That means Erik's coming! He can't be too far behind!"

"Great," was all Elsa could say as they entered the tavern. Once they got in, they saw drunken men all over the floor, and a group of Aiden's soldiers huddled around the bar enjoying their drinks. One Aiden soldier was causing the mayhem and seemed to be enjoying beating up the drunks. The soldier punched the last drunk and knocked him out. Spreading out his arms, the soldier asks,

"Ok! Who else wants some?" He was met with silence. All his drunken foes either knocked out or pretending to be knocked out,

"I thought so." Elsa didn't look impressed and Anna seemed to be jumping in excitement. Kristoff looked in disbelief at the scene,

"Did he just fight all these guys by himself?" Anna gave Kristoff a light punch in the arm,

"I told you! If one man could do this, think of what the rest of the army can do! Arendelle will be saved!" Elsa sighed and started to walk towards the bar. The soldier from before spoke as he passed her,

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Hey hot stuff, get me a cold one will ya." He finished that statement with a quick slap to Elsa's ass, causing her to stop and her shoulders to go stiff. Ignoring her reaction, the soldier wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear,

"You know I've got a thing for blondes, who knows maybe you can come back with me and maybe your cute friend with the pigtails can join us too."

Elsa grabbed the man's hand from around her waist and turned her head to give a sharp look towards him. He seemed shocked to see who it was before a blast of ice propelled him out of the tavern and covered him in piles of ice and snow. Elsa quickly turned to the other soldiers at the bar who had yet to put down their drinks.

"How dare you! Do you soldiers treat all people like this? All women like this?! When your King arrives I will surely give him a piece of my mind!" Elsa yelled. One of the soldiers set down his drink calmly and turned towards Elsa,

"Ma'am. That was our King."

"Your still the same Elsa," said a voice from behind them. The soldier from before, now known as King Erik, walked through the tavern doors as the excess ice and snow melted off of him. He walked back to his seat. Elsa looked shocked and said quiettly,

"Erik?" Anna almost jumped in joy and ran to hug him,

"Erik!"

"Anna!" Erik replied meeting Anna's hug with a noogie. Erik and Anna were laughing and having fun, acting like brother and sister, like there was no lost time between them.

"That's Erik?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"I guess so? It's just that…he looks so different." Elsa said.

"How is he different?" Kristoff asked.

"Well for one thing, he never liked fighting and he was just so…small…"

"Well, might as well go talk to him," Kristoff urged Elsa towards Erik. As Elsa got closer she heard Anna and Erik speaking,

"Look at you Anna, you've grown so much and you are such a beautiful young woman. I'd tell you, if you didn't have a boyfriend I would be all over you."

"Oh you." Anna responded blushing and giving Erik a quick a slap to his arm. Elsa interrupted,

"Anna, can you let Erik and I speak in private?"

"Oh right (wink) ok, glad your back Erik." Anna left the two alone to deal with each other. Erik led Elsa to a nearby table with a grandiose wave of his hand. He followed her and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Once she had sat down, he took his own chair and uncaringly propped his feet up on the table,

"It may not be the palace, but we are both here. We might as well discuss our agreement of my helping you. Just because, I don't want to come all this way for nothing and you did light the bon fires. I'm sure you can think of way that benefits both sides."

Elsa grimaced and lightly pushed Erik's feet off the table,

"I assure you, if there was another way I would have chosen it. The sad truth is we are facing an attack because of a prince that had tried to have both me and Anna killed."

"So, that spoiled little prince wants to take your entire kingdom for himself does he? Well I think a small number of my soldiers should be enough to handle your little squabble," Erik said nonchalantly lightly snapping his fingers and letting a small flame just sit at the end of his index finger.

"It's not just him. He's joined with some of his brothers, including Prince Richard," Elsa continued. The flame on Erik's finger went out,

"Wait. Did you say Prince Richard? That changes things. I'll give you as much of my army as I can spare and I will be leading the attack, but…this isn't for free."

"Name your price."

"I want the alliance between our kingdoms to be restored, the way it was supposed to be."

"I won't marry you Erik."

"Oh please, like I would ever want to marry an ice queen like you. I got over 15 princesses in line to marry me. We start with the next generation, my oldest son and your oldest daughter."

"And treat my future child like a bargaining chip."

"Well your parents were supposed to give you to me three years ago before **your kingdom** tried to have **my father** killed at my birthday party. It kind of ruined everything for me. I didn't even get cake. Even though all of this happened, I am willing to help you. You don't really have the luxury of being stubborn."

"Fine, but after our children marry, no more arrange marriages, ever."

"Ok. Deal," Erik finished. Erik held out his hand in front of him and spat into his palm. He held out his hand to Elsa. Elsa wrinkled her nose and looked at the hand offended. Erik spoke,

"Come on. We use to do this when we were kids." Elsa just grabbed a small portion of Erik's hand avoiding the spit at all costs and awkwardly shook it. Elsa quickly took back her hand,

"So, how long till your army arrives." Erik laughs and motions towards the door,

"Why don't you all come with me, I've got something to show you."

Erik gets up from the table and Elsa follows him. As they were on their way out Erik's soldiers followed him. Soon they were outside of the bar, Erik and his men mounted their horses. Erik's horse stood out the most with the fact that it was a beautiful white horse with a red saddle that looks like dragon scales. Elsa and Anna returned to the sled with Kristoff, Sven was pulling the sled. Anna was so happy that Elsa and Erik met.

"So how was it and when can we expect the wedding?" Anna said with such excitement in her voice. Elsa gave Anna a distrusting look and said,

"Anna, in all of those letters that you got from Erik, did he ever say that he was in love with me at all?"

Anna then went into a deep thought trying to think about what she was asked by her sister. Anna then said,

"I guess I read between the lines one too many times. So I guess it wasn't that good?"

"He's a pig."

"Well… maybe that's just only one piece of him."

Erik rode atop of his horse next to Kristoff who is leading his sleigh. Kristoff decided to break the ice,

"So… your Erik."

"And you must be Kristoff." Kristoff looked surprise,

"You know me?"

"Anna's letters."

"Oh… ok. … Why does Elsa hate you so much?" Kristoff asked awkwardly. Erik sighed,

"Well this is something I didn't think I would have to answer today… When growing up, I wasn't always the nicest guy to her. I would do things like pull her hair, push her in the snow, pick my nose, and wipe my boogers on her when she wasn't looking; but over time we did grow to like each other. She was my first kiss… but after what happened to my father I told her I hated her and after that… I never saw her again… until today." Kristoff was quiet as he rode next to Erik feeling even more awkward. Kristoff spoke again,

"So they call Elsa the Snow Queen. Do they call you the Fire King?"

"Well that's one of my nick names. I prefer 'The Dragon of Aiden'. It just fits me more," Erik replied. Kristoff asked,

"Does that mean you can breath fire?" In response Erik tilted his head up and put his hand next to his mouth with a small flame in his palm and blew out a small burst of fire,

"Does that answer your question?" From the back Elsa called,

"Stop show boating Erik and all this time I thought it was Anna who had wiped her boogers on my dress."

"Hey," Anna called out a little offended. Erik shrugged,

"Oops?"

For the rest of the ride Erik left Elsa alone.

* * *

In the Southern Isles throne room Richard kneeled before his father, the King of the Southern Isles. Hans kneeled behind Richard trying to make his head as low as possible. The court and the advisors sat in the back observing the Prince's plea. Richard called out to his father kindly,

"Father, all I ask is that you forgive Hans. Yes he made a mistake but it was merely made in a moment of weakness. He saw what she could do. He feared the Queen's power and thought if he were to slay her, he could stop this eternal winter. Hans was wrong to do so, but his fear of the snow queen is valid. When I asked to meet with this Queen to apologize for Hans' actions, she threatened to freeze our land and plunge us into eternal winter if I ever spoke to her again. You see father she is a monster! The people are only loyal to her out of fear."

The King looked at Richard with interest,

"This Queen you speak of stopped the winter."

"She said it was merely practice! She plans to do so again with other nations. She said we were next! Imagine eternal winter, many of us would die of cold and hunger alone," Richard turns around towards the people in the court,

"I ask you father, I ask you the people of the glorious Southern Isles! Will you let this Queen…. This Snow Queen! Take our wonderful nation away from us! Do you wish to see eternal winter destroy us! Destroy our army! Our way of life! Well I do not! I will gather an army, take up arms, and bring an end to the evil Snow Queen! Who is with me!?"

The people roared with cheers and the King, although not happy to go to war, felt his trust in Richard just as the people trusted him. The King spoke,

"Richard, I have heard enough. Hans' actions are forgiven and he shall join you in your campaign. Rise my sons."

Both Richard and Hans rose and looked at their father,

"Defend our proud home, my sons. I place my faith in you and your victory." Richard bows deeply and humbly,

"Thank you father."

"Prince Richard! I bring a message!" a soldier called out as he ran into the throne room.

"Please tell me, what is this message?" The King asked

"Please. Let everyone know of this news!" Richard replied.

"One of our spies in Arendelle reported that a bunch of bon fires along the mountain have been lit!" the messenger reported. Hans replied shocked,

"What do the bon fires mean?"

"I'll explain," Richard said calmly,

"Over a thousand years ago Arendelle was a young kingdom. The King had four children, two sons and two daughters. The youngest son wanted the crown for himself. He gathered an army to attack his father, which would have been easy, as Adrendelle did not believe they needed an army. The king had to find a way to protect his kingdom and hired a group of mercenaries.

The mercenaries came as far as Rome to Russia lead by a fearsome warrior named Aric. Aric demanded that they be given a kingdom of their own instead of money. The king accepted as long as Aric won. Aric also demanded that he would receive the hand of the eldest daughter. The king, once again accepted under the condition that Aric had to win.

The battle began and the mercenaries fought like animals. For every one of them killed, ten of the prince's men took their place. The battle ended with Aric beheading the prince and the king honored his word. He gave these warriors a land beyond the mountain and his eldest daughter to Aric. They became the nation known as Aiden.

To honor their alliance, a set of watchtowers, each with their own pyre was set up between the two kingdoms along the mountain range. As long as Aiden existed, Arendelle would have no need of an army. They would just need to light the bonfires and Aiden would come to their aid. Aiden only asked that every few generations Arendelle would give their eldest daughter to the king of Aiden in marriage."

"So Arendelle is calling Aiden for aid?" Hans questioned.

"Yes! You see everyone! The Snow Queen is making an army to attack us. She is calling upon the Dragon of Aiden, the one who burned my face. I say we have more to fear from him! She may freeze us in our homes, but the Dragon will make our streets run red with blood! Our palace will burn to the ground! He told me that our infants will be impaled upon spears! These monsters and savages must be destroyed!"

The crowd cheered at Richard's proclamation.

* * *

Kristoff's sled pulled into what looked like a giant campsite. Tents were pitched in rows and several campfires for food were set up just next to them. From a distance you could see a few soldiers walking around either talking, eating, or just moving from place to place. Kristoff stopped near the entrance with Erik right next to him. Erik and his men dismounted from their horses and let the squires take them from them. A squire tried to take Sven but Kristoff stopped him,

"Woah there little man, where he goes I go." The squire looks at Erik questioningly and Erik gives a nod. The squire hurries away. Kristoff helps Anna down from the sled while Erik tries to do the same with Elsa. Elsa just turns her head and politely said,

"I can get off myself. Thank you." She briskly walks down some ice steps she made and walks off. Erik melts the ice steps afterword and mumbles to himself,

"Yes your highness." Erik walks in front of everyone to lead the group,

"Welcome to the Dragon's Den, filled with 500 of my best men. Watch your step, my men aren't always the cleanest. Also watch who you bump into, they'll start a fight at the drop of a hat." Elsa looked over the camp and asks Erik,

"How did you set up this camp so fast?"

"We got here two nights ago."

"Impressive." Kristoff said

As if fate had decided, Anna walked into the back of a soldier. The soldier looked up and saw another soldier who had just walked by,

"Hey! You ran into me! Watch where you are going!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" Next thing Anna knew the two men were throwing punches at each other. She stared at the two in shock while Erik pulled her away from the scene.

"I told you to watch who you bump into. Now let's get going." They continued to walk through the camp and the soldiers would stop and stare at them. Some whispered to each other. Kristoff heard one man say,

"Why is a reindeer in the camp?"

"That's a moose idiot"

"It looks yummy either way" Kristoff moved closer to Sven and whispered to his friend,

"Just keep close buddy. I won't let them get you" The group finally reached Erik's tent, which was obviously bigger than the rest. Outside of the tent were two men, the first looked like Erik but with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had black hair, brown eyes, small circled rimmed glasses, an athletic build, and a nervous look on his face. Erik called out to the two,

"Father! Cousin Danny!" The rest of the group walked up and gave their greetings. Elsa bowed politely,

"King Jamie, it's nice to see you again." Jamie smiled,

"Please, it's Lord Jamie now. I abdicated the throne to Erik when he turned 18. It's good to see you again Elsa. You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you Lord Jamie, You know Anna. This is her boyfriend Kristoff and his reindeer Sven."

"Anna, it's been so long and you've grown up so much, you also possess your mother's beauty," Jamie turned to Kristoff,

"Give me a hug Kristoff, as Anna's boyfriend you are like a son to me." Kristoff, bashful, accepts Jamie's hug but felt fear right afterword as Jamie's kind demeanor turned deadly. Jamie whispered,

"If you ever hurt her, I will make sure you burn at the stake and your reindeer will hang over my fire place." To complete his threat, Jamie snapped his fingers and created a small black flame and held in front of Kristoff's face. Kristoff gulps and quietly responds,

"Got it. …. Sir." Jamie's returned to his calm, sweet self,

"As long as you understand." Kristoff laughed awkwardly and tried to change the subject,

"So, you can make fire too? Can everyone in your family create fire?" Jamie shook his head,

"Just Eric and I. I learned it. He was born with it." The other man walked forward and introduced himself,

"I'm Lord Daniel, Erik's cousin. Anna and Elsa were good friends of mine." Kristoff asked,

"Oh, do you come from his father's side?"

"I'm actually from Erik's mother's side." Anna rushes over and gives a full hug,

"Cousin Danny! It's so good to see you."

"It's just Daniel now."

"You'll always be Danny to me and wow! You lost weight."

"Being a Captain in the royal army does that to you." Erik, motioned for everyone to enter his tent,

"Come, now that we have all caught up, we should go in and discuss a plan." Everyone shuffled in and looked around. Erik's tent was huge a seating area to the left and a sleeping area to the right. In Erik's bed were three women sleeping covered in nothing but the furs atop the bed. Clothes, weapons, and armor were scattered around. Eric remembered,

"Oh boy. I knew I forgot something. Soldiers!" The women woke up with a start and stood up, with one hand saluting and the other holding the furs in front of them.

"Return to your posts immediately"

"Yes, Sir!" The three women gathered their armor and weapons.

"You ladies can keep the fur."

"Of course your majesty." As the three walked out one woman said,

"If you ever need us again, just call." When the women left, Erik looked at the group and smiled,

"It's good to be the King." Kristoff and Anna helped each other close their hanging jaws and Elsa messaged her temple. Daniel looked uninterested and Jamie looked proud,

"Like father like son." Erik sat the head of the table and motioned for everyone to sit down,

"Now. Let's talk about this war."

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
